


Hangyul pergi, dan Wooseok mengerti

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Hangyul pergi. Wooseok mengerti. Dan dia pun membenci dirinya sendiri.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 1





	Hangyul pergi, dan Wooseok mengerti

Ada satu hal yang paling dibenci Wooseok di dunia ini. Satu hal, yang ia sendiri lakukan, jadi akhirnya ada dua yang dibenci, _itu_ , dan dirinya sendiri.

Yang Wooseok benci di dunia ini adalah ketika ia tahu ada satu kesalahan yang ia lakukan, yang membuat orang lain pergi, tapi terus saja ia lakukan, berulang kali, tanpa peduli sudah ada berapa orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan.

Satu tahun lalu ia bertemu Hangyul. Hangyul yang baik, Hangyul yang pintar, Hangyul yang cantik, meskipun untuk terakhir akan banyak yang kurang setuju karena di mata sebagian besar orang, Hangyul tampan tiada tara, bukan cantik.

Tapi bukan begitu di mata Wooseok yang mungkin telah tertutup kabut berwarna merah muda itu.

Hangyulnya yang baik, dengan tawanya yang renyah dan senyuman yang tidak pernah tidak lebar, kebahagiaan selalu terpancar di matanya meskipun hari itu luar biasa melelahkan. Hangyulnya yang baik, selalu berhati-hati memperlakukan Wooseok walaupun sudah berulang kali Wooseok bilang, _kamu yang harusnya hati-hati, Sayang. Jangan dekat-dekat, kadang aku bahaya_. Tapi bukan Hangyul namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Hangyulnya tetap sayang, tetap menyenangkan, walaupun ada hari-hari di mana Wooseok mengunci diri rapat-rapat dan mendorong semuanya yang mendekat, termasuk Hangyul.

Hangyulnya yang pintar. Pintar mengambil hatinya, pintar membuatnya bahagia, pintar mengganti muram di wajahnya dengan segaris senyum lega. Hangyulnya yang pintar menyenangkan Wooseok, dalam konteks apapun, termasuk di ranjang (dan juga ketika tidak dilakukan di ranjang. Berbagai permukaan furniture di apartemen Wooseok saksi bisunya). Hangyulnya yang pintar membaca situasi, paham betul suasana hati Wooseok hanya dari kilatan matanya.

Hangyulnya yang cantik, dengan mata berbinar, bibir merah merekah, hidung mancung yang sering ia lupa sehingga sering menabrak hidung Wooseok setiap hendak mengecup bibirnya. Hangyul dengan garis tubuh yang begitu cantik Wooseok bisa memuja setiap incinya sepanjang malam, kalau boleh. Karena seringnya tidak boleh, _Kakak mending tidur_ , begitu kata Hangyul, selalu.

Tapi kita tiga huruf yang biasa ia sandingkan dengan nama Hangyul sudah tidak bisa lagi ada di sana. Ia kini Hangyul, bukan Hangyul- _nya_ lagi.

Wooseok berani bersumpah ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengembalikan semua cinta yang diberikan yang lebih muda kepadanya, bahkan lebih, Hangyul juga mengakui. Terlihat dari mata indahnya yang sering terlihat bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Wooseok mencinta sekuat itu.

Tapi sekuat apa Wooseok mencinta, sekuat itu juga cengkeramannya pada hati Hangyul.

Hal yang ia benci di dunia ini, adalah bagaimana cintanya menyiksa dan mencekik.

Bagaimana hatinya gelap menghitam dikuasai keinginan untuk memiliki Hangyul sepenuhnya. Padahal ia yakin betul, paham betul, kalau tidak akan bisa. Hangyul seorang anak manusia, kendati perilakunya sering kali bak malaikat.

Dan seperti manusia lainnya, _manusia nggak bisa dimiliki_.

Jadi, Hangyul pergi, karena ternyata cinta Wooseok terlalu mencekik, tidak akan ada manusia yang sanggup menahannya, pun Hangyul.

Wooseok mengerti.

Dan dia pun di sini membenci dirinya sendiri.

Lagi.


End file.
